Orgullo
by Alice Phantomhive011
Summary: ¿Acaso recuerdas como todo empezó? Por que yo sí lo hago ¿Acaso está bien lo que hacemos? No, no está bien… pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacerlo… Por que aunque esta no haya sido la primera vez… tampoco será la última…


**Notas:** No sé si sta bueno o no, es mi primer fic... nunca pense en escrbir uno pero... es que esta hitoria lo tenia en mi mente desde hace mucho! Asi que lo escribi... espero que les guste...

**Adv:** Yaoi - SebasxCiel

* * *

_**Orgullo  
**_

_¿Acaso recuerdas como todo empezó? No es la primera vez que estamos en esta situación… tú tocándome y yo… dejándome... ¿Acaso esta bien esto? Cada uno tiene sus necesidades pero esto… ¿Acaso tienes una razón para hacerme esto? No es que no me guste… pero me encantaría saber el porque de tus acciones… _

- Mmm… ¿Por qué me haces esto…?

_Sólo sonríes… Sabes que me gusta… Aunque el sentimiento es mutuo ya que te encanta verme así, con la respiración forzosamente acompasada y mi cara oculta… por la excitación… por el deseo... por la vergüenza…_

- ¿Por qué no me mira Bocchan…?

_Mi cara esta pegada a tu cuello levemente oculta por mi cabello… Pero eso no me impide notar que estás sonriendo… Maldito… No es como que no sepas porque no te miro… _

- Si te muestro… ah… mi cara… mmm… ¿pararías…?

_Tus caricias producen el aumento de la temperatura de mi cuerpo, poco a poco… Esta vez te estas tomando tu tiempo, probándome… tentándome… te encanta ver como sucumbo ante ti… no es como que lo ocultes… si… e notado el brillo de tus ojos al ver mi cara en este estado… mostrártela solo te encenderá mas… pero quién sabe… yo sólo quiero que pares… por que lo odio… odio perder todas mis fuerzas ante ti con cualquier roce… y odio aun mas que me vas así… débil… y consumido por la lujuria…_

_Separo mi cara un poco de tu hombro, y te miro a los ojos con toda la dureza que pude reunir… y puedo verme a través de ellos… puedo ver mi evidente sonrojo… como también lo evidente que es lo difícil que me resulta mantener mi respiración acompasada… al igual que como mis ojos pierden dureza y se llenan poco a poco de deseo…_

- No lo haré…

_Y sigues con tu trabajo… supongo que no hubiera sido tan fácil, de no haber sido porque eres tú el que me cambia todos los días… pero de igual manera tienes más fuerza y una vez que empiezas a tocarme "allí" no puedo evitarlo… simplemente caigo rendido… Tus caricias son suaves y lentas… maldita pubertad… las otras veces fueron más excitantes… pero ahora estas jugando sucio, lento pero seguro, por que sabes que de seguir a este ritmo cadencioso enloqueceré en cualquier minuto…_

- Bocchan… ¿enserio quieres que pare?- _Maldito has aumentado el ritmo_

- S-si… para…

En esta situación no se te da muy bien lo de mentir, Bocchan… soy un demonio, se lo que desean las personas y lo que no… pero supongo que cualquiera a simple vista sabría lo que quieres…

_Más rápido… mi respiración se vuelve errática… Me acuestas lentamente en la cama… sin dejar de masturbarme… No puedo quejarme… No puedo decir nada… sólo gemir ante tus caricias en esa zona tan sensible de mí… Deseo… que no pares… que continúes toda la noche… y la mañana… y lo que me resta de mis días así… te recuestas sobre mi sonriendo, si… puedo ver la satisfacción en tus ojos carmesíes de tenerme así… gimiendo… jadeando… temblando… por lo que TU me haces… te acercas a mi cuello… y empiezas a besarlo, y lamerlo… no puedo evitar el escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo… lo odio…no puedo hacer nada más que tratar de respirar… empiezas a subir…_

- AHH…

_Me encanta sentir la rapidez y la humedad de tu lengua entrando en mi oído… se siente mas bien de lo que nunca admitiré… bajas de nuevo… parece que ahora deseas explorar otras partes de mi cuerpo, empiezas a tocar mi pezón… lo aprietas… lo besas… lo estrujas… no importa lo que hagas, por que al fin y al cabo has logrado tu objetivo, hacerme gemir más fuerte… y no lo soporto, por que estás encima mió, y te deleitas al ver mi cara contraerse de placer… eres como un niño que consiguió un jugué nuevo, fascinándote ante cada reacción…_

- Bocchan… Se ve tan lindo sonrojado…

_Maldito mayordomo… lo hubiese dicho en vos alta de no haber sido porque a la par que me masturbabas y atormentabas a mi pezón ya enrojecido por tus succiones y lamidas, no hubieras empezado a acariciar tu miembro, aun oculto por tu ropa, por mi entrada, dando unas embestidas falsas, aprovechaste un gemido mío para introducir tu lengua en mi boca… la sorpresa inicial no duró… empezaste a jugar con mi lengua… estaba cerca… ¿me harías terminar esta vez?_

- De acuerdo Bocchan eso es todo por hoy, no queremos que te ensucies luego de haberte bañado, ni mucho menos que se ensucie la cama…

- Maldito...

- Disculpe Bocchan, que no era usted el que quería que pare, ¿por qué no se decide?

_¿Decidirme? Ya lo hice, quiero que continúes…_

- Responda Bocchan… sólo tiene que pedirlo y lo sabes…

_¿Pedirlo? Como si no fuese suficiente toda la humillación… ¿quiere que le pida? Nunca lo haré… nunca le daré el gusto…_

- Como desee Bocchan…

_Y dicho esto se fue… si, no era la primera vez, en el que venia, me encendía, me calentaba hasta el punto de sentir que me quemaría y me dejaba como si nada… esa era su manera de demostrarme quien en verdad tenia el poder…_

- Pero algún día me las pagarás…

_¿Acaso recuerdas como todo empezó? Por que yo sí lo hago ¿Acaso está bien lo que hacemos? No, no está bien… pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacerlo… Por que aunque esta no haya sido la primera vez… tampoco será la última…_

_

* * *

_

_Me encanta esta pareja ^^_

_ciel es muy lindo..._

_y sebas es sorprendente..._

_",  
_


End file.
